Y Tu Mummy Tambein alternate ending
by AkikoTokamo
Summary: An alternate ending to Y Tu Mummy Tambein. takes place in the later part of it directly after Piper says she will save Phoebe by sacrificing Paige. Though the plan is to eject Isis from Paige's body and that Paige will know how to un-mummify Phoebe.


_Disclaimer; I don't own charmed or it's characters_

_this takes place in the later part of Y Tu Mummy Tambein in season 5 directly after Piper says she will save Phoebe _

* * *

><p>Piper walked over to her fading sister praying that her plan would work.<p>

"Paige I know you can hear me and I know you understand" Piper said in pain. The words hurt as much as seeing her sister in such a weak state "I can't lose Phoebe."

Isis well possessing Paige takes a jagged breath, imprisoned inside her own body Paige thinks. She isn't really mad at Piper for choosing Phoebe, Piper grow up with her after all. But still she couldn't help feeling hurt; she pushed those feeling aside though she wants to help save Phoebe even if that meant dying for her, she was her sister after all.

"Do it" Isis said for the both of them, then thought to Paige_ 'don't worry your pain will be over soon.' _

Piper said the spell she had written, and then stepped back she didn't notice but she started to bite on her index finger of her left hand as she prayed for her plan to work right. Still trapped with Isis, Paige realizes Piper's plan and with the little energy she has left tries with everything she had to make it work.

A spirit exits Paige's body as the other spirit now freed from the pain of sharing a body with the other takes in a sharp breath.

_'Oh god please be Paige' _Piper prays closing her eyes as she listens as the once ragged breathing calms,_ 'please be my sister' _she pleads silently as she opens her eyes.

She moved to sit up and Jeric moved to help his love. He gentle placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Isis, did it work?" he asked her looking into her deep brown eyes.

She gave him a small smile "it did" she then pulled him into a kiss.

Piper waited for her little sister to make her move but a sickening feeling began to curl in the pit of her stomach as she was watched them. She blinked hopefully when the kiss was broken.

"First things first before we celebrate" she says sliding off the table with his loving help. She walked over to where the mummified Phoebe lay and stand beside her.

"Hey wait a second" Cole says stepping forward "I thought we agreed that she was to stay wrapped up still I found a way to win her back."

"She doesn't trust you nor did the last witch so what makes you think we should either" came the sharp reply Paige's body.

_'Last witch?' _Piper thought swallowing hard, had her spell backfired, _'please be an act, please' _the sickening feeling of fear grew stronger.

"Besides how can you hope to get her back after what you did" she snapped at Cole then turned to Piper "consider it a good faith payment." With that she spoke the ancient spell to undo the mummification.

Phoebe gasped for breath as she was unsealed. She looked up into her sister's face, but something was wrong. Her face showed no emotion_ 'she just brought me back shouldn't she be happy' _she thought confused as she sat up. The person who looked like Paige stepped back as Piper came forward.

"Damn you, Isis" Cole growled feeling fury at the person who had just ruined his chances of getting Phoebe back. An energy ball materialized in his hand as she moved farther away from Piper and Phoebe.

He threw it at her with all his anger and might and it sailed toward her.

"No" Jeric said quickly raising his left hand, a gust of wind veered the energy ball of course causing it to maneuver around her just as it got within two feet. It then smashed into a pillar a short distance behind her. She didn't flinch even though as the energy ball exploded behind her.

She smirked and Cole growled and faded out she walked over to Jeric and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Isis, are you sure it was a good idea to make him mad" he asked her.

"We are invincible now that were together again" she said smiling at him, he smiled back and kissed her softly. "Besides it better to have him as an enemy then them" she turned to look at confused Phoebe and a fear stricken Piper and he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder "even if their a sister short."

Tears well up in Piper's eyes_ 'that really isn't her' _she thought as grief and guilt took place of fear.

"Mind sending them back" she whispered in his ear "so we can be alone." Jeric smiled and raised a hand and in a shooing motion sent the two sisters back to the manor.

In a swirl of sand Phoebe and Piper arrived in the living room of the home they had grown up in. Phoebe looked at Piper very much confused and the worried after seeing the sadness in Piper's face.

"Piper" Phoebe said softly placing a hand loving on Piper's arm.

"That wasn't how the spell was suppose to work" she said weakly her voice full of lose and regret.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked but Piper closed her eye and didn't answer her. Phoebe moved to stand in front of her placing her other hand on Piper's other arm. "Piper" Phoebe said but her sister refused to open her eyes. Piper closed her eyes tighter trying to hold the tears back but they still managed to escape. "Honey" Phoebe said softly as she rubbed her thumbs back and forth trying to comfort her.

Piper opened her eyes and looked at Phoebe her vision blurred with tears. The fact that Paige wasn't there was reaffirmed and Piper's knees gave out as she let out a heart wrenching sob. Phoebe moved to catch her older sister in a hug and bent her knees and they slowly sunk to the floor. She gentle rocked her sister back and forth shushing her trying to comfort her.

"Oh god I killed her" Piper said between sobs.

"No you didn't" Phoebe said stocking her head as Piper cried into her shoulder.

"Yes I did" she sobbed "I should have known that Paige may not have the strength to fight her after being trapped." Tears streamed down Piper's checks as she told Phoebe what the plan had been between bouts of sobbing.

Tears began to flow down Phoebe's checks as Piper finished her story.

Jeric kissed her passionately a hand on one side of her head pulling her closer to him. With his eyes closed he didn't notice her wonder hand as it reached behind her in search for something on the altar. She found it and she gripped the decorated handle of an athame.

In one swift motion she pushed him back. Jeric opened his eyes to look at her confused. His mouth opened in a gasp as she plunged the blade deep in to his chest.

"Isis?" he gasped.

"Not quite" Paige said and twisted the athame and Jeric exploded. "While maybe you'll be together now" she said with a sigh happy to have ended the charade at last. She placed the athame back on the altar and orbed out.

She reappeared in the kitchen expecting to see her sisters there to greet her. She looked around the room but they weren't there. She could hear someone nearby and she left the kitchen. She found her two sisters hugging each other, Phoebe was crying but still trying to comfort a sobbing Piper.

"We'll bring her back Piper" Phoebe said.

The realization that her sisters actually believed she had died hit Paige hard and hurried over them.

"How" Piper sobbed "if we do manage to Paige will probably hate me."

"Oh Piper I could never hater you" Paige said knelling beside her surprised sister "I love you."

Piper gave sharp intake of air as she tried not to cry as pulled her youngest sister in to a hug.

"I'm so sorry Paige" Piper said her voice cracking "I never meant to." Phoebe hugged them both before Paige pulled away.

"Don't leave us" Piper pleaded as tears started to flow down her already tear drenched cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere" Paige said putting a hand on Piper's leg. "I wouldn't want to miss the birth of niece."

"You mean" Phoebe said hopefully.

"It was Isis's spirit that go evicted not mine" Paige said then chuckled "you can't get rid of me that easy."

Piper and Phoebe laughed and hugged her tightly. They were together again and weren't about to let any one change that.


End file.
